Cherry
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: CryBabyAlison broke up with CryBaby to go back out with Baldwin...CryBaby is heart broken and now he doesn't want to fall in love again but what happens when Wanda's cousin comes to live with her? Can this rebel learn to love again?
1. Cherry

AN: Hey! I decided to write a Cry-Baby fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cry-Baby or anything else...the shame of it all!  
  
Wade Walker also known as Cry-Baby, paced back and forth in his bedroom. Alison had broken up with him so she could go back out with that bloody square. What's his name? It doesn't matter...nothing matters.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away. School started in two weeks and then summer will be over. Pepper stood in the door way, she looked healthy now that she lost the baby weight.  
  
"Hey Pepper" Cry-Baby said without looking at her.  
  
"You have to get over her" Pepper said wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You're my brother and I don't want you to be depressed the whole school year. There's going to be plenty of hot chicks" Pepper squeezed him.  
  
"Your right" he smiled at her. "I'm going to see Wanda want to come?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They got in his black car with the flames drawn on the trunk. Pepper sang to the tunes that played on the radio. Cry-Baby pulled up in the drive way of Wanda's house. They got out and saw Wanda on the porch.  
  
She was sitting on the rail of the porch, her red lips pursed. She smiled a little smile as the climbed the stairs.  
  
"What you guys doin'?" Wanda asked. Pepper shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much." Wanda nodded.  
  
"What's the matter Cry-Baby? Still sore over what's her name?" Wanda smirked as he gave her the finger. "Touchy."  
  
"What's it to ya?"  
  
"Just observing don't have a cow!" Wanda hopped of the rail. "I'm waiting for my cousin Cherry. Her parents are sendin her cause she got in some major trouble and they can't handle her or something like that."  
  
A car pulled up to the curb in front of the house. A girl got out of the back of the car. She was their age, her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a poodle skirt and a buttoned up shirt. She wore a frown upon her red colored lips.

"Oh yeah she's bad. What she didn't use coasters?" Pepper said sarcastically. "Ooooooh what a rebel."  
  
"Wanda dear come help with the bags" a woman said at the trunk.  
  
"Coming Aunt Margaret" Wanda said. She helped carry in the bags.  
  
A man and woman walked into the house. Wanda and the square chick came back out on the porch. Cry-Baby sized the girl up.  
  
"This is Cry-Baby Walker and his sister Pepper." Wanda introduced. "And this is Cherry."  
  
"Hi" Pepper and Cry-Baby said.  
  
"Mmm hello" Cherry said.  
  
"What's up with the clothes?" Wanda asked. She was use to seeing her cousin in...well her kind of clothes.  
  
"One word, parents. Bloody idiots made me wear this stupid shit." Cherry let her hair fall down.  
  
Cherry ripped her skirt at the sides making slits coming close to her hip. She unbuttoned her shirt all the way down until you saw some cleavage.  
  
"Good enough?" Cherry smiled at Cry-Baby.  
  
"I'd say so." Cry-Baby smiled for the first time in days.  
  
"What did you do to be well... kicked out?" Wanda sat back on the rail.  
  
"Nothing...okay okay I was caught spraying graffiti on the school's wall. Mum and dad had a fit. Then I had to do community service, which didn't do to well for me. Me and a few guys broke into a house and stole some liquor and shit." Cherry sighed. "Stupid shit like that you know."  
  
"That sucks big time." Pepper said sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"You talk much, sugar?" Cherry asked Cry-Baby.  
  
"Only when I want to _honey_" he put emphasis on the word honey. She smiled.  
  
"Nice" she murmured. "What do you guys do around here all day?"  
  
"We go to Turkey point at night. Cry-Baby sings there, we do other stuff during the day." Pepper explained.  
  
"You sing?" Cherry was interested.  
  
"Mmm yeah, also when I want to."  
  
"I see" Cherry said.  
  
Cherry's mother and father came out on the porch with Wanda's parents.  
  
"What did you do to your outfit!" her mother looked appalled.  
  
"Made a few changes Margaret don't fret" Cherry smirked as her mother huffed.  
  
"Being here will make you see what a real family is." Her mother gave Cherry a hug.  
  
"Sure it will!" Wanda's mother said. "She is such a good teenager."  
  
"Yeah thanks Aunt Karen" Cherry hugged her dad bye. "See ya old timer."  
  
"Bye pumpkin."  
  
They snickered. Cherry sent them a glare.  
  
"Up yours." Cherry went inside and they all went in too.  
  
They followed Cherry upstairs into Wanda's room where Cherry's luggage and things where. Cherry was shoveling through all her clothes.  
  
"I need to find something to change into" she mumbled as she searched her other bag.  
  
She pulled out a little black shirt and pulled out short white skirt.  
  
Cry-Baby sat on the bed and Pepper sat next to him. He watched Cherry while she looked through her bags.  
  
"I'm changing if you don't mind" she said pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
Cry-Baby's eyes grew wide. Cherry smirked and slipped on her shirt. It came low so that her boobs were pushed up showing some cleavage. She slipped off her skirt and put on her other one. She grabbed her black jacket from the bed and put it on. Cherry grabbed her brush out of the bag and started to comb her hair.  
  
"Lenora called for you today" Pepper said to Cry-Baby.  
  
Cherry raised an eyebrow. "Who she?"  
  
"A tramp that is in love with Cry-Baby. Won't leave him alone" Wanda said adding more lipstick to her already red lips.  
  
Cherry sat on the other side of Cry-Baby. She grabbed her mirror and some lipstick. She began to apply it to her lips.  
  
"Got any music?" Cherry looked over at Wanda.  
  
"Yeah it's over on the table in the corner" she pointed to a stack of records.  
  
Cherry sifted through them. Cry-Baby got up to look at them too. He looked over her shoulder as she selected one. She played it on the record player. Unchained Melody played.  
  
"I love this song" Cherry stated sitting back down on the bed. She started to sing.  
  
"Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much" Cherry sang. "Are you still mine  
  
I need your love I need your love."  
  
"You sing pretty" Pepper said smiling. "You should do a duet with Cry- Baby that would rock!"  
  
"You up for it sugar?" Cry-Baby's eyes burned with Cherry's.  
  
"I'm up for it honey" he licked his lips.  
  
"Tease" Cherry whispered into his ear.  
  
"Damn right." He nipped her ear. She pulled back and saw the smirk on his face.  
  
"Anyway, we could go to Duff's to get something to eat" Wanda suggested.  
  
"Let's get Milton and Hatchet face first" Cry-Baby said getting off the bed.  
  
"Sounds like we got something going on" Cherry said looking straight at Cry-Baby.  
  
AN: Okay I'm going to write next chapter now! So far so good...okay off to write more!!!


	2. I can change that

AN: Okay I'm on a roll so let me go ahead and write this chapter!  
  
Cherry sat next to Pepper and Cry-Baby sat across from Cherry. Cherry was looking over the menu she had a few bucks she could spend. She glanced up to see Cry-Baby looking at her. She placed the menu down on the table.  
  
"You want anything?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Yeah give me six burgers six cherry cokes and three baskets of fries" Cry-Baby ordered without looking at the menu.  
  
"Your food will be out soon" the woman said.  
  
"Come here a lot?" Cherry said.  
  
"Often. So you got a boyfriend back home?"  
  
"Not anymore" she said. "You got money for the jute box?"  
  
"Sure" he pulled out some coins and handed it to her.  
  
"Come with me." They went over to the jute box in the corner.  
  
He pressed the button continuously looking for a good song. When he found one he put some coins in. It started to play Cry by Johnnie Ray. They went and sat back down. Their food came shortly afterwards.  
  
"Is Cherry your real name?" Hatchet face asked her.  
  
Cherry swallowed some burger down. "No, my nickname is Cherry my real name is Charlotte."  
  
A girl came into the shop. She had brown hair and she wore a low blue shirt with a black skirt. She spotted Cry-Baby and she wiggled her eyebrows and walked over to him.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here Cry-Baby" Lenora said making Cherry scoot over. Cherry did so smiling at Cry-Baby.  
  
"This your girl?" Cherry received a glare from him.  
  
"Yeah I'm his girl and who are you? Never seen you around here before."  
  
"No you're not my girl, her name is Cherry, you haven't seen here around here before because she just moved here."  
  
"Don't be like that Cry-Baby" Lenora gave him a puppy dog look. Cherry rubbed her foot up Cry-Baby's leg while talking to Pepper about turkey point.  
  
"Uh- Stop Lenora" Cry-Baby growled.  
  
"Stop what?" Lenora smiled innocently. Cherry looked over at Cry-Baby and winked.  
  
"Never mind" he murmured. "Why don't you go now?"  
  
"I have no where to go. I'm yours for the whole day" Lenora leaned over the table to give him a look down her shirt.  
  
Cry-Baby rolled his eyes up. "Okay sweetie time to go" Cherry said pushing Lenora out of the booth and making her fall to the floor.  
  
"Uhhgg you!" she pointed a finger at Cherry.  
  
"What?" Cherry stood up. "What you going to do?" Lenora narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Watch your back!"  
  
"Better get off yours" she replied smoothly.  
  
"Oooooh" the gang said.  
  
Lenora stormed off. Cherry sat back down sipping on her drink. Pepper put an arm around Cherry.  
  
"I think we have a new Cry-Baby girl." Pepper smiled. "What do you say Cry-Baby?"  
  
"I'd say so" he winked at her. She smiled.  
  
They all hopped into his car. Cherry sat in the front seat with Pepper and Cry-Baby. He put his arm over the seat, tapping his fingers to the tunes. Cry-Baby dropped off Milton and Hatchet face off at their houses and he was taking Wanda and Cherry home. He pulled up in the drive, Pepper got out to let Cherry out.  
  
Cry-Baby watched as Cherry walked up the porch stairs and into the house. He pulled out of the drive and headed home. He furrowed his brow.  
  
'Cherry was some kind of girl but what if she turns out to be like Alison. She tells me I love you then leaves me for some other guy. I don't think I could do that again...get hurt like that. What was up with the foot thing at the diner?'  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Pepper looked over at Cry-Baby.  
  
"Sorry sis what did you say."  
  
"I asked you what you thought of Cherry."  
  
"Oh, she's alright I guess."  
  
"She's more than alright."  
  
"She's hip okay she's hip.  
  
"That's what I thought. You should ask her out sometime you know on a date." Cry-Baby glanced at her.  
  
"No." Pepper shrugged.  
  
"Why? Are you going to move on with your life?" Cry-Baby pressed down on the accelerator.  
  
"On my own time" he said.  
  
"Why don't you just go out with Lenora since Cherry ain't good enough for ya" Pepper saw that she struck a nerve.  
  
Cry-Baby slammed on the brakes. He turned his head to look at Pepper.  
  
"I will never ever go out with Lenora. Drop it" he growled and drove off again.  
  
"Your life" she mumbled looking out the window.  
  
Cry-Baby laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. 'Damn that girl' he thought about Cherry. He flipped over onto his stomach, and buried his face in the pillow. He groaned, he couldn't sleep.  
  
Cherry sat up from the makeshift bed she made at the bottom of Wanda's bed. She sat against the wall; she rubbed her hands over her face. Cherry laid back down trying to fall asleep but all she thought about was Cry-Baby Walker.  
  
Wanda shook Cherry a few times to wake her up. "Cherry get your ass up" Wanda said shaking harder.  
  
"What the hell" Cherry raised her head and saw Wanda. She groaned. "What time is it?"  
  
"Time to get up, you know how I told you about that foreign exchange student? Well she's goin through your stuff!" Cherry got up looking over to where her stuff was.  
  
And sure enough there was the girl sitting down on the floor looking in her bags. Cherry burst into laughter.  
  
"Hey get out of there!" Cheery said grinning. The girl looked up stunned.  
  
"Ima so sorry" the girl got to her feet.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you are" Wanda said sarcastically. Helga smiled.  
  
"You go downstairs and get some chocolate milk okay" Cherry spoke slowly. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah" Helga said and left the room.  
  
"You handle that well. I would have cut her" Wanda said sitting down on the bed.  
  
"She didn't know better."  
  
"There's still time to cut her a little" Wanda smiled. Cherry smiled back.  
  
"What's up with Cry-Baby?" Cherry brought her legs up closer to her chest.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Is he going out with anyone? Does he like anyone?"  
  
"He's not going out with anyone and he doesn't like anyone...not that I know of anyway. Why?"  
  
Cherry smirked. "Just wandering."  
  
"Interested?"  
  
"Just a little" Cherry indicated with her pointer finger and thumb.  
  
"You should know Cry-Baby has or is suffering from a heart break. Alison was a square and he fell for her...bad. She broke up with him like a week ago so she could go back out with this guy she went out with before. So know he doesn't want to go out with no one."  
  
"I see...I can change that" Cherry smiled mischievously.  
  
"Good luck." 


	3. What's cooking?

AN: Third Chapter Woot okay let me do this!  
  
It had been a week, and Cry-Baby and Cherry were hanging out with one another a lot. They were hardly seen without each other. Cry-Baby had given her a black leather jacket that said Cry-Baby on the back.  
  
Cry-Baby slicked his hair back with the comb. Cherry stood next to him sucking on a lollypop. She sighed.  
  
"What are we doing here?" She looked around the place. It was clearly turkey point.  
  
"Your going to sing tonight babe" Hatchet face said.  
  
"Tonight?" Cherry started to freak. "I cant...I- I don't feel well." Cry-Baby put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You'll be fine." He gave her a squeeze.  
  
Milton started to make out with Hatchet face and Pepper was already making out with her fiancée on the grass. Cherry walked over to a picnic table and sat down, Cry-Baby sat down in front of her.  
  
"What am I going to sing?" Cry-Baby shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you like" he smiled.  
  
"Really Sherlock?" She reached over and put her hand over his.  
  
He stared into her hazel eyes. Cry-Baby pulled away.  
  
"Don't... I can't."  
  
"You can't or you won't?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't know..."  
  
"Yes I do! Oh yeah she broke your heart honey but that has nothing to do with me. Alison isn't me!"  
  
"I need time" Cry-Baby's eyes pleaded with Cherry.  
  
"I don't have that kind of time to wait for a guy that will never come around!" Cherry stood up and left him alone to his thoughts.  
  
Cherry sat down on the edge of the stage. She stared out into the trees. The sun leaked in through spots of the woods. She smiled, it looked so peaceful.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" a male voice said from the side of her. She looked over at a guy.  
  
He had black hair; it was slicked back like every other guy. He had stunning green eyes. He was let's say gorgeous.  
  
"I was just looking at the way the sun came through the trees" she said. He sat beside her.  
  
"My name is Jessie what's yours?"  
  
"Cherry...where's my penny?" He laughed and dug through his pocket and tossed her a penny. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime" Jessie said beaming at her. She giggled like a school girl.  
  
Cry-Baby glared at Jessie as he flirted with Cherry. She laughed again smiling at Jessie like he was something special. 'Damn it' he thought. 'I gave her up.'  
  
"Maybe we could hang out tomorrow or something" Jessie asked Cherry.  
  
"That..."  
  
"She has plans. She's hanging with us" Cry-Baby said.  
  
"Well then maybe some other time?"  
  
"No tomorrow will be fine Jessie. I wasn't doing anything anyway." She narrowed her eyes at Cry-Baby. "Don't speak for me."  
  
Cry-Baby growled and stalked off in a huff. Cherry rolled her eyes.  
  
"You with him or something?"  
  
"Nope I'm single...free...available to be a girlfriend." Jessie chuckled.  
  
"You want to be my girl?"  
  
"Since you asked" Cherry grinned. Jessie held her hand. And they continued to get to know one another.  
  
More people started to show up, Jessie and Cherry decided to sit over at the picnic table. They held hands over the table.  
  
Cherry felt good around Jessie, he made her laugh. And that's a good trait to have to win Cherry over. She needed someway to get over Cry- Baby...she couldn't help but feel like Jessie was a rebound. And he didn't deserve to be treated as such. But when she started to think about she was really begging to like Jessie.  
  
"You want to dance?" Jessie took Cherry's hand and led her on the dance floor as a slow song started up.  
  
He brought her closer to his body; she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Cry-Baby what's the matter?" Milton asked.  
  
"Look at her, she hasn't even known him for a day and there all close and shit. She's too good for him." Cry-Baby kicked up some rocks.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't treat her like she was a threat to you then you could be the one holding her close...and kissing her" Wanda said.  
  
"What the fuck ever Wanda, I don't treat her like that..."  
  
"The hell you don't" Pepper argued.  
  
"Milton and Hatchet face know that's not true!" Cry-Baby looked over at the couple. They looked away and coughed.  
  
"Fuck you guys" Cry-Baby said and stormed off.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Wanda looked to where he stood leaning on a tree watching Cherry and Jessie.  
  
"If I know my brother, he'll be better than fine. He can't stand to have someone have something he wants. He'll try to get her sooner or later."  
  
"It better be sooner...for both their sakes" Hatchet face said.  
  
"How you kids doing" Ramona asked them.  
  
"Peachy" Cry-Baby said.  
  
"Well you better be cause you're going on..."  
  
Ramona stepped out from the curtains and walked over to the microphone. Cry-Baby pulled Cherry to the side.  
  
"You going out with him now?"  
  
"Yeah Cry-Baby" she walked off leaving him there glaring behind her.  
  
"Damn it" he whispered.  
  
"Cherry!" Cry-Baby heard his grandmother yell.  
  
Cherry stepped out onto the stage and Cry-Baby followed after, with his guitar. Cherry tapped on the microphone.  
  
"Hey..... Is this thing on?" she said and smiled as the band started the tune.  
  
"I saw him dancin there by the record machine I knew he musta been about seventeen. The beat was goin strong, playin my favorite soooooong. I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me (Yea with me) I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me (Yea with me) Singin  
  
I love rock and roll, so put anotha dime in the jukebox baby I love rock and roll so come and take the time and dance with me!"  
  
Cry-Baby put his guitar to the left side of him so it wasn't in front of him. Cherry rubbed her body on his. "Owwww."  
  
The crowd cheered. "He smiled so I got up and asked for his name But tha't don't matter he said cause it's all the same I said can I take you home. Where we can be alooooone. And next we were movin on and he was with me (Yea with me). And we were movin on and sing that same old song (Yea with me)  
  
Singin  
  
I love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock and roll so come and take the time and dance with me!"  
  
She rubbed her butt into his crotch. "Owwww!"  
  
"I love rock and roll, yea Cause it soothe's my soul, yea I love rock and roll, Yeaaaaa" they both sang.  
  
"He said can I take you home, where we can be alooooooone And next we were movin on and he was with me (Yea with me) And we were movin on and singin that same old song (Yea with me)  
  
Singin  
  
I love rock and roll, so put anotha dime in the jukebox baby I love rock and roll so come and take the time and dance with me!"  
  
The crowd cheered as she finished. She and Cry-Baby bowed. They got off the stage, they both burst into laughter.  
  
"That was so much fun" Cherry said. "I see why you like it."  
  
"I didn't know you could dance like that" he smiled after the laughter subsided. "Wow."  
  
"Something I picked up..."  
  
"Kinda sexy" he growled sexily. Cherry smiled.  
  
"Just a little...such a turn on" she walked to him making the space shrink. She ran a hand from his chest to his neck. "Mmm you know you liked it" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah" he breathed.  
  
"Too bad I'm not going out with you" she moved her hand to his hair and moved it around messing it. "I like the look!"  
  
"Cherry" Jessie called. She ran to him and he hugged her. "That was great!"  
  
"Thanks" she kissed him fully on the mouth. "You wanna go get something to eat. I'm starving!"  
  
"I cant sorry, I have to go home. My parents you know. But I'll pick you up tomorrow at 2:00 and take you to lunch." He kissed her goodbye.  
  
She turned around and went to Cry-Baby. "You want to get something to eat?"  
  
"That would be great" he said. They told the gang that they were going to go get something to eat.  
  
Cry-Baby pulled up at Duff's diner. "There still open we can grab a burger."  
  
"Okay" she said and followed him to a table.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Cry-Baby asked. Cherry shrugged.  
  
"Cheeseburger and a chocolate malt."  
  
The waitress took their orders and brought out their food. "I want to try your chocolate malt" he reached over and took her glass. She took his.  
  
"I like it better mixed" Cherry said giving it back to him. "Here have half my burger I want half your pasta." She cut her burger in half.  
  
"Oookay" he took it and placed it on a napkin.  
  
"Are you going to go in the singing biz?" Cherry asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know...it's a possibility" he took another bite of his pasta. She nodded.  
  
"Soooo" Cherry said after a long silence.  
  
"What?" Cherry burst into laughter he had some sauce on his chin. She reached over with her napkin and wiped at it.  
  
Their eyes met and held. He put his hand over hers, and he smiled. She sat back down.  
  
"You can't..."  
  
"Or I won't? I want to now" he said.  
  
"Not when I'm going out with someone else. Jeez Cry-Baby I wanted to, but now I'm going out with someone who can be himself around me. You aren't sure that you want to go out with me anyway...its cause someone else has me so you want me. Well you can't have me."  
  
"Damn it Cherry, I needed time. And now I see that you're the girl I want."  
  
"Cry-Baby, Jessie didn't need time. You want me you don't need me." Cherry finished off her malt. "We can still be friends."  
  
"I'll always want to be more than friends with you Cherry. But if that's the only way we can be together than I'll just be friends with you."  
  
Cherry opened her mouth to say something but Cry-Baby stuffed pasta in there. He grinned at her.  
  
"I love how you don't want to talk you just shove food in the person's mouth" she said.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
Cry-Baby dropped her off at Wanda's house. He watched her go up the porch, she waved him bye and went in. He started to drive home.  
  
"Cherry where have you been?" Aunt Karen exclaimed. "You need to be back here at a certain time in this house."  
  
"And what time is that mother?" Wanda was standing at the stairs.  
  
"Oh well...I don't know but I'll figure one out" she said.  
  
"You do that Aunt Karen and when you figure that out you can tell us" Cherry said grinning.  
  
"Off you go Cherry; I'm sure you two have lots to talk about. Like boys" Wanda's mother smiled.  
  
"Sure Aunt Karen, that's exactly what we talk about." Cherry and Wanda went into Wanda's room.  
  
"Tell me, who you going out with?" Cherry sat down next to Wanda on the bed.  
  
"Jessie Thompson." Wanda raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened to...?"  
  
"Cry-Baby? Well he wanted me to wait. Then after I started to go out with Jessie he wants to go out with me now. I can't deal with his shit right now."  
  
"Oh I see, but you still like him right?"  
  
"Yeah, only god knows why. There's something to Cry-Baby."  
  
"You're pretty much playing hard to get."  
  
"Yeah I guess I am. I don't want to hurt Jessie he so nice and funny."  
  
"And a fucking asshole. Just be careful, cause if he hurts you I don't want to have to kill him." Wanda and Cherry laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you will" Cherry said. "I can look after myself though."  
  
"That's good, well I'm tired."  
  
Wanda and Cherry got dressed and went to bed. Cherry smiled, 'Hard to get' she thought.  
  
The next day Wanda and Cherry went to Cry-Baby's house. Wanda told him about what she and Cherry talked about.  
  
"Hard to get?" He combed his hair. "That's interesting."  
  
"Just keep at it. She'll give, you could always seduce her." Hatchet face added. Cry-Baby laughed.  
  
"Make her beg to have you" Pepper said from the couch.  
  
"Make who beg?" Cherry asked walking in the front door. She was playing with Peppers kids.  
  
"Oh no one" Milton said. "Just talking about chickens." Pepper smacked him over the head.  
  
"Young, mean and stupid" Ramona said. "Oh is he stupid."  
  
Cherry sat down on the couch next to Cry-Baby. He scooted closer to her making he scoot all the way to the armrest. He smiled at her and placed his arm over the back of the couch. She stared at him confused by his actions.  
  
"Well I have to go to the store, Cry-Baby can I take your car?" asked Ramona.  
  
"Yeah sure...don't you kids need something" she said indicating them to get out of the house.  
  
"Oh yeah well come with you." Pepper said. Milton agreed and they all left the house leaving Cry-Baby and Cherry on the couch....home alone.  
  
"Cherry" he whispered. She looked at him and he brought his lips to hers, in a smoldering kiss.  
  
He teased her...well two can play at that game. She ran her hand down his chest; she lifted up his shirt and caressed his abs. He moaned into the kiss, his hand went to her right breast. She arched up in his massaging.  
  
She realized what she was doing and pushed him away. "Damn it."  
  
Cherry tried to clear her head, it was still thinking of all the things she could do to him...and him to her.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't like that" he whispered sending tingling sensations down her neck. She shivered in response.  
  
"I have to go" Cherry said getting up and fixing her shirt. "I'm meeting Jessie in an hour."  
  
"Call him, cancel stay with me" he said and stood up walking over to her. "Stay with me Cherry." She looked into his deep brown lusty eyes; her eyes probably looked the same.  
  
"I think I like that you sound sincere" she smiled. "But I'm still going out with...with."  
  
"Jessie?" Cry-Baby smirked. He was getting to her; she already forgot her own boyfriend's name.  
  
"I know his name...I was seeing if you knew" she poked him the chest. "Stop smiling you adorable fool!"  
  
He kissed her again. His tongue entering her mouth, he rubbed his tongue gently on the roof of her mouth. She moaned and melted at his touch. He rubbed her arms bringing his hands to her face, cupping it.  
  
"I need you Cherry" he said huskily. "I need you so damn bad."  
  
"Oh no" she pushed away. "No! Stop trying to make me forget about everything and then make ruff animal sex with you. I wont I still have con...trol." He came closer to her.  
  
"Cherry you can stop trying to make me jealous cause it worked. He has you and I don't."  
  
"Exactly he has me not you. Speaking of which I have to get going."  
  
Cry-Baby took her home on his motor cycle...she was reluctant at first. But he knew she enjoyed it when she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Cherry ran up the stairs trying to hurry and get dressed for her date. Inga sat in the room watching Cherry going through her clothes.  
  
"Does this look good?" Cherry raised a red shirt.  
  
"Yeah!" Inga said.  
  
"Na." She rummaged through so more. "How about this?" She held up a blue shirt with buttons coming down the front...it was tight on her.  
  
"Yeah!" Cherry rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is that all you say?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Figures" Cherry mumbled putting on the red shirt and putting on some leather skin tight pants. "Do I look alright? Yeah right?"  
  
"You looka fine" Inga said.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Cherry heard the door bell. She ran down the stairs and beat Uncle James to it. She caught her breath and opened the door.  
  
Her stomach did flip-flops. Cry-Baby stood there with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You look almost too good to eat" he pushed passed her. She whipped around.  
  
"What are you doing here? I have a date, remember?"  
  
"I remember but I wanted to get you a little frazzled before you went on that 'date'" he said. She grabbed him by the jacket and came face to face with him.  
  
"Leave." She growled. He kissed her. She pulled away. "Stop!"  
  
"Mmm you do taste good." He grinned as she started to push him out the door. "What no desert?"  
  
"Jessie" Cherry smiled.  
  
"Oh yes Jessie" Cry-Baby said in a girlish squeal.  
  
"Don't mind him he was just leaving weren't you Cry-Baby?"  
  
"Oh yes if that's what you want to say after we spent long hours holding each other tight." Cherry blushed.  
  
"I did no such thing!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe it will be better for me to come back another time." Jessie looked between Cherry and Cry-Baby.  
  
"That would be great thanks" Cry-Baby said.  
  
"No you don't have to go. If you go I'm going too." Cherry glared at Cry-Baby. "You better not be here when I get back."  
  
"Love you too doll" he blew her a kiss.  
  
"I'll give you something to kiss" she said walking out of the house.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Woodward what's cooking. I'm going to be here for a while."  
  
AN: Alright there it is my third chapter! Woot it's the longest...you know that rocks! Okay well off to write more. 


	4. Your loss

AN: So this is my fourth chapter! Oh yeah! Much thanks to Draco and Me 14142! Well here is the fourth Chapter!  
  
Cherry danced all night with Jessie, she had such a good time. And not once did she think of Cry-Baby. Okay almost not once. Jessie took her home in his car. He grabbed her arm before she got out. He kissed her, his kiss wasn't mind blowing like Cry-Baby's had been.  
  
"Thanks, I had a great time" she said getting out of the car.  
  
"I'll call you" he yelled to her when she was at the door. She waved back at him.  
  
She opened the door and saw the lights turned off. She fumbled in the dark, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it.  
  
"Your home late" Cry-Baby said from a chair in the corner.  
  
"It's dark I can't see you" she said, her heart beating fast.  
  
Her eyes weren't use to the dark yet. She blinked hard trying to get them to focus. She heard footsteps coming closer to her.  
  
"Then I have an advantage." He whispered into the air.  
  
She felt his fingers lightly graze her arm. Sending tingling sensations down her spine. He smiled at her, she could see him now.  
  
"Cry-Baby" she said in a warning tone.  
  
"Shh" he looked into her eyes then he brought his lips down to brush hers.  
  
He lightly kissed her. She pressed against him trying to get closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned as he deepened the kiss pulling her head back slightly.  
  
"Please don't" she said. "I don't think I could think clearly if you keep kissing me like that. I don't want to hurt you but you were too late. I had a good time with Jessie and I want to keep seeing him."  
  
"Cherry you could have a good time with me" she put a finger to his warm lips.  
  
"I don't want to get hurt...if I stay here with you then I will" she looked down. "Do you understand?"  
  
"I do. But I think you should give us a chance." Cry-Baby lifted her chin. "Give me a chance."  
  
"Go" she whispered. "Now."  
  
"I'll be back" he said. He opened the door, looked at her one last time and left.  
  
"What do you want of me?" she whispered into the air.  
  
'Love him Cherry' her conscience said. 'You know you want to!' She groaned and went upstairs.  
  
Wanda wasn't home yet. Cherry undressed and slipped into her nightgown. She sat down at the desk. She pulled out paper from the drawer and began to write poems and lyrics for songs.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Wanda closed the door behind her. "What you writing?"  
  
"Songs, nothing really. Where did you go?"  
  
"I met a guy." Wanda smiled, tossing her coat to the side she sat down on the bed. "Donnie Brisco."  
  
"That's great. You guys going out?"  
  
"Yeah...he is hot" she said taking off her shoes.  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Cherry curled up under the covers.  
  
"Goodnight Wanda" Cherry said.  
  
"Goodnight Cherry."  
  
First Day of School  
  
"Damn it!" Cherry yelled tripping over her shoe lying in the middle of the room. "Damn it damn it Damn it!"  
  
"What's the matter honey?" Aunt Karen was standing at the doorway. "You need to get a move on, your going to be late for your first day."  
  
Cherry bit down on her tongue, trying not to curse. She slipped on her shoes; she grabbed her black purse and said her goodbyes to the parentals.  
  
Cherry walked out of the house and saw Cry-Baby in the car. He waited for her to get in the car.  
  
"Took you long enough" Wanda said from the backseat.  
  
"Sooorrry" Cherry scooted closer to Cry-Baby so Pepper had enough space.  
  
They got out of the car and went on there own ways. Cherry was in Milton's first bell class. Cherry sat next to him because she didn't have anywhere else to sit. Milton grinned at her and moved his books from the desk.  
  
"Thanks" she said.  
  
She sat down; it was science Mr. Jones's class. She took out her notebook incase they took notes. But they didn't, all the teacher talked about was his expiations for that class.  
  
Pretty much the rest of the classes were the same. It was time to leave and Cherry put all her books into her locker. She closed the locker, and there stood Jessie. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"How was your first day?" Jessie asked. He put his arm around her waist as they walked out side.  
  
"SSDD" she answered. They walked down the stairs of the school. Wanda's mother was still the traffic 'Cop'.  
  
"Hello Cherry, this must be Jessie." Aunt Karen said.  
  
"Jessie this is my Aunt. We have to go Aunt Karen; I'll see you at home okay."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jessie" Aunt Karen yelled to them. He waved at her as they entered his car.  
  
Cry-Baby saw Cherry in Jessie's car. He got into the car, "Let's ride!" He said to the gang.  
  
Jessie held her hand, he smiled over at her. "You want to go to a movie tonight?"  
  
"That would be cool" she said.  
  
"Yeah?" he pulled into the drive-in.  
  
Cherry got out of the car to get some popcorn and a soda. She walked up to the concession booth.  
  
"What a coincidence" a smooth voice said behind her. She didn't look.  
  
"Following me?" She asked Cry-Baby.  
  
"No, we were just going to the same movie as you" he smiled.  
  
She got her popcorn and turned to leave. "You don't give up do you?"  
  
"You've noticed."  
  
She made it back to the car. Jessie wrapped an arm around her shoulders letting her lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You forgot the drink" Jessie said. "I'll go get it."  
  
He got out of the car. The car door opened and he slid in.  
  
"That was quick" she said without looking over at him. He wrapped his arm around her and she looked at him.  
  
"Hey sugar" Cry-Baby smiled.  
  
"Get out! Jessie's coming back!" She moved away from him.  
  
"We could make out real quick...he'll be in line for awhile" he smiled.  
  
"Go Cry-Baby I'll see you later okay?" She reached over him and opened the door. "Please."  
  
"Alright, but next time I'm taking you to the movies."  
  
"Okay you can take me next time just go!"  
  
He kissed her cheek then left. She sighed as Jessie came back to the car.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
'No' she thought. "Of course I did."  
  
"The movie's starting."  
  
Jessie took Cherry home. He kissed her before she got out. Cherry ran up the stairs and went into the house. Wanda was sitting with the gang in the living room.  
  
Cry-Baby moved over on the couch so that Cherry could sit next to him. Cherry sat by him, she picked up a nail filer off the ground and put it on the table.  
  
"You got a two?" Hatchet face asked Milton.  
  
"No go fish."  
  
"Now this is exciting" Cherry said sarcastically. Cry-Baby leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"We can make it exciting."  
  
"I'll pass" she pushed him away.  
  
"Your loss" he mumbled. 


	5. I wish I had Jessie's girl

AN: I just got my Rum Lullaby taken off the website. I'm a thoroughly pissed though. This sucks big hairy monkey ass. Arrrgggg! I still don't know why it was taken off but whatever...I'm going to continue to write this so yeah. And I am sorry that it hasn't been uploaded...can't upload it because of the bloody fanfiction. Won't let me because they took off my story. So I'm sorry! Last Chapter!!!!!!  
  
A week has passed  
  
Cry-Baby and Cherry walked out of school. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders walking to the car. She got in the car after the others.  
  
"We going to your house?" Cherry asked Cry-Baby.  
  
"Yeah" he pulled up in front of his home. "I have to get ready to sing, you guys can just chill until I get out."  
  
Cherry followed them into his house. They just hung out around the living room, talking and stuff with one another. Cherry looked at the pictures hanging in the hallway. She went all the way down to the end where there was a door. On the door was a piece of paper saying Danger Cry-Baby zone. She laughed and knocked on it.  
  
"What?" Cry-Baby called out from behind it. Cherry opened it; she walked in and saw Cry-Baby lying down on the bed with no shirt on.  
  
Cherry looked at all the pictures hanging around, cars, Marline Manroe. Her eyes landed back on him and his bare chest. She walked over to the side of the bed; she looked at the tattoo on his chest. She traced it with her finger, his breath came out shallow. Cherry sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Is this what you do before singing?" Cherry asked him.  
  
"Meditate" he said. "I'm going to sing a song for you. I think you'll like it."  
  
He reached up and brushed a stand of hair behind her ear. Cherry leaned down and kissed him on the nose. She smiled at him, when he tried to pull her down to him.  
  
"Don't you have to go? It's getting dark and Turkey Point is open." She smiled at his frown.  
  
"Don't I get a good luck kiss?" He looked pathetic, and cute. She leaned down kissing him briefly.  
  
He pulled her face back to him, kissing her deeply. She pulled back.  
  
"You sneaky thing you." She laughed as he pulled her down to kiss her again. She brought her fingers to his lips. "No you got two kisses and I am not about to cheat on Jessie with you!"  
  
"Who better to cheat on Jessie with than me?"  
  
She smiled, "I'd rather be going out with you then to have to sneak around with you" she said getting up. He stood up quickly, but before he could say anything she walked out of the door.  
  
"Cherry, Jessie stopped by and told us to tell you to meet him at Turkey point" Milton said.  
  
"Thanks" she walked out of the house and got into the car.  
  
The others followed after her. Cry-Baby came out and got in the driver seat next to Cherry. He drove them to Turkey point. Cherry got out when they parked; she made her way over to Jessie who was standing near a tree.  
  
Jessie wrapped his arms around her. "You look great" he murmured kissing her neck. She giggled and they laid down on the grass making out.  
  
"Hey you need to get that girl or do something before she falls head over heals for Jessie" Wanda told Cry-Baby. "I'm just saying cause Jessie has a way with words and he always gets what he wants."  
  
"Oh I will, I've already got her."  
  
Jessie put his hand under her shirt. Cherry pushed his hand away.  
  
"You're moving to fast" she said. He furrowed his brows.  
  
"You do what I want you to do" he said.  
  
"Cry-Baby!" Ramona yelled into the microphone.  
  
Cry-Baby went on the stage.  
  
Cherry sat up, "Cry-Baby's on I want to see him sing" she got up quickly before Jessie could stop her.  
  
"Jessie is a friend yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine" Cry-Baby sang.  
  
Cherry made her way up to the front of the crowd. She smiled at him.  
  
"And she's watchin' him with those eyes and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night."  
  
Cherry's jaw dropped. He was talking about her.  
  
"You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl where can I find a woman like that.  
  
I play along with the charade that doesn't seem to be a reason to change you know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot."  
  
Wanda smiled down at Cherry; Wanda watched Cherry's mixture of love and confusion cross her face.  
  
"'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night."  
  
Jessie came up behind Cherry and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's killing him to know that your mine" Jessie whispered in her ear.  
  
Cry-Baby glared at Jessie noticing that Cherry was uncomfortable.  
  
"You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl where can I find a woman like that.  
  
Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl where can I find a woman  
  
where can I find a woman like that  
  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time Wonderin' what she don't see in me and I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love supposed to be."  
  
Cherry unwrapped his arms from her. "Don't even start Jessie."  
  
"Tell me Where can I find a woman like that  
  
You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that  
  
Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want, I want Jessie's girl."  
  
Cherry smiled at Cry-Baby. The crowd cheered and hooted and hollered for him. She pushed away from Jessie.  
  
"I don't want to be with you anymore Jessie!"  
  
"What you going to go to Cry-Baby? That poor excuse for a man!"  
  
"Jessie you aren't a man...you're a fucking bastard!"  
  
Cherry saw Cry-Baby standing near the jukebox. She walked over to him but Lenora stepped in front of her to talk to Cry-Baby.  
  
"Cry-Baby you were wonderful! I can be your girl, give me a chance" Lenora ran her hand down his chest.  
  
"Hell no, I want to be with Cherry" Cry-Baby moved Lenora out of the way.  
  
Cherry walked up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent her down and kissed her deep. Lenora huffed off. Cry-Baby brought her back up to stand.  
  
"I love you Cry-Baby Walker!"  
  
"I love you Cherry Cunningham" he said, and kissed her again. 


	6. Yours Forever

AN: Last Chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed!!!! This is Why ITS RATED ARRRR!!!!!  
  
Cry-Baby took Cherry back to his house. Cherry followed Cry-Baby into his bedroom. Cherry closed the door and found herself pushed up to it with his body. His lips found her neck and she moved it over so that he had greater access. He grabbed her coat and took it off, and took his off along with it.  
  
Cherry walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, she started to take off her shoes and socks as well as Cry-Baby. He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed to the side, and not long after Cherry threw hers over in the pile as well. Cry-Baby sat down next to her, he kissed her cheek then kissed her lips, her nose then each eye.  
  
Cherry smiled and took off her skirt; Cry-Baby took off his pants. Cry-Baby laid next to Cherry. He kissed down her neck, kissing each breast. He moved lower down to her panties; he kissed he stomach then pulled down her panties.  
  
"You are so beautiful" he murmured against her hotness.  
  
Cherry threw her head back when she felt his tongue swirl in her. He plunged into her with his wet muscle. She couldn't help but moan loud. He reached up with his hand and gentle twisted her clit to make her cum. And cum she did.  
  
"Cry-Baby" she moaned.  
  
Cry-Baby removed his underpants (hehehe) and climbed over her. He ground his hardened shaft against her hip and rubbed it across her belly as he slid his weight atop her.  
  
It seemed natural for her to arch up to meet his movements. And just as natural for her to allow him to slip between her knees and fit himself against that part of her that burned with exquisite anticipation. He kissed and caressed her, rubbing the peaks of her breast with his hands.  
  
He crushed her soft breasts to him and sought the moist heat of the entrance of her body with his pulsing shaft. She felt him surge and withdraw over and over again. She felt him move insider her, her hips arched toward him and his hard muscle contracted around her, approving, encouraging her movement.  
  
Suddenly Cherry felt her climax and she scratched her nails down his back. Cry-Baby spilled his seed into her and fell atop of her. She held him close to her; she didn't want this moment to end. But like all good things it did and he moved over to the side so he wouldn't crush her.  
  
He pulled her closes to his body. She snuggled into him.  
  
"I love you Cherry" he whispered close to falling asleep. "I want to marry you" he murmured.  
  
"Mm I love you too Cry-Baby" Cherry said. She sat upright quickly. "What?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked at her confused.  
  
"You said I want to marry you" she said.  
  
"I did and...What do you say?"  
  
"I have to check my agenda I might be busy for the rest of my life. I think I can squeeze you in there" she smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Does that mean yes?"  
  
"Yes" she said laying back down curling up next to him.  
  
AN: That's it yup!!! That's all hoped you kids liked it...okay off to write something else! 


End file.
